Plitę Blaazir-Fiirae
The fourth youngest of the Moonhunters, She is in great shape, because running away is a key part in thievery. she is a Fast runner at both short and Long distances, although Vrana is the fastest of the Moonhunters. Plite is perhaps second fastest, though. She is strong because she has gotten into a couple tight spots while stealing. She is bright (in more ways than one) and always has a plan about a quick escape. "Plitę" means "flame" in the forgotten language of truth. Her full name means "Flame blaze fire". Physical Description An average height, Plitę has fiery red hair with golden, burning yellow, small streaks of rosy pink, and vivid orange streaks in her hair, making it a multitude of colors. When she moves her head quickly it looks like it is on fire. Her hair is short and choppy, having not gotten a proper hair-trim in a long time. However, this hairstyle fits Plitę very well-her hair looks like smoldering flames themselves, and being a fire spirit, Plitę loves that. Her skin is a pale rose color, seeming like she is constantly blushing. She has coal-colored eyes with so many flecks of orange, yellow, and red that the dark background is nearly fully covered. Plite is quite beautiful, but often times, she doesn't realize it. Many tell her she is pretty, but only when she isn't their fierce and oppressive enemy. Personality Plite is a great friend. She never really had a friend before, so she isn't quite sure how to make a friend. After becoming friends with Išiq, it is really easy for her to make friends. She never really trusts anyone with her secrets and her feelings. It takes a long time before agrees to tell anyone her past (the details) and open up to everyone. She is very self-defensive of her parents and her friends. Kind-hearted, Plitę tries to offer advice to everyone, though with Alira, she can never tell what she is thinking. She can come off as mean and a smart-alec, but in truth she uses it as a defense so people don't get to close. She never wants to get to attached because she doesn't want anymore deaths. That is why she has no problem hanging out with Lydari, because she is already dead. Weapons Plite has a spear. The spear was specially crafted and cost her parents a lot. Plite is very skilled at using it. She never uses it while stealing, but she is always practicing in the woods. The spear is orange tipped with red. In the middle of the spear is is plain wood, on it is carvings that look like a fire traveling outward on both sides. On the end of the spear shaft on the tips it is very sharp. The spear is nearly indestructible unless strong, or Black, magic is used against it...until Alira fortified it against strong magic as well. Clothing She has semi-tight clothes that are easy to move around in. All her clothes have holes in them from when being grabbed at, when she got so mad she started smoldering, and from just having them for so long. But now, she has a new set of clothes: the standard moonhunter outfit. She is usually wearing a necklace That is actually a ball of burning fire. Normally, Plite never wears jewelry because they get in her way. She wears the necklace and never takes it off only since she found them in her mother's pocket after she died. Attached to it was a note that said "Plite, if I die I want you to take this. Never take it off. It has been passed down from generation to generation. Take it to remember me by. Also, always remember not to give up faith and that your father and I love you. We beleive in you." It was signed "love, your mother". Wolf form The fur of the wolf is a mix of fiery red, flaming orange, and hints of yellow. The eyes look like embers in a coal-produced fire, which is fiery golden with flecks of red, orange, amber, black and the occasional yellow or pink. the wolf is strong and a great runner and climber. Bond Plite's bond is a lion named Aslan, or pride on the forgotten language of Truth. Aslan has a mane that looks like fire every time he moves, though he cannot blend into a fire. He is proud and won't give up without a fight. He is Stubborn, but is also gentle, like Plitę. Often, Aslan speaks the truth and what he's thinking, even if it is very harsh. He doesn't let anyone ride him, complaining that having someone rides him bothers his pride. But generally, Plitę is able to ride Aslan. He is quite fast, but much slower if someone is riding on him. He often relates to Plitę's parent's death and comforts Plitę. He is also very protective of Plite and doesn't take orders from any one but Plite. He will take orders from the other people in the prophecy, but it takes a little convincing, other than Plitę and unless, of course, it's Alira, his alpha, giving him a direct order in which case he must obey, however much he may wish not to. Family and Friends Plite did not have friends before she found out she was part of the prophecy (she was living alone in the forest), but soon, she discovered her first friend, Išiq. then, the Lost Spirit of the Emele Forest, Lydari, became her close friend. When she reached Silvrê's island, she soon became fast friends with not only her former enemy Vrana, but also with Išiq, Ziya, Sarilan, and Içerisinde. Though Water and fire usually do not work well together, Alira and Plitę have defied all norms and have become very close friends. Plitę's parents died in the war, so she has no family left Other Information AlThough Plitę was a thief, she alway managed to repay the shop owner with some bauble or trinket she made. She would leave it in front of their door. She would leave a little note attached each time saying "-P", proving that she was always the kind-hearted person that she is. Real World Connections Plitę is loosely based off of author Mulan Jiang's close friend Matilda Adolphsen.